


A Hook Up or Something Like It

by diemme



Category: Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemme/pseuds/diemme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame drops by Saitou's hotel room after his guest role on Youkai Ningen Bem (TV 2011)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DIsclaimer: This never happened and implies nothing about the sexuality of the actors mentioned. I own very little anyhow.
> 
> I'm a very recent fan of Saitou's and I just wanted to write a PWP about these two very hot guys. It didn't work out that way. My Kamenashi muse was pushy and my Saitou muse refused to cooperate.

“This isn’t,” Kame gasps, “quite what I imagined.” The seduction had started off with such promise. Kame had dropped by Saitou’s hotel room after filming with a bottle of wine.  It had only taken half the bottle and a quarter of his repertoire of flirtations before Saitou had stripped him off and pushed him onto the bed with a caustic barb about obviously not getting enough from his little band mates.

“Really?” Saitou’s tone is one of teasing interest and Kame can almost hear the hint of a smile.  As another entertainer he can also sense the façade of a man playing to the public while his thoughts are engaged elsewhere. It’s not what Kame expects from a bed mate.

Saitou’s mind might be wandering but Kame can’t fault the focus of his hands: one trailing blunt nails over Kame’s nipples, the other working his cock with twisting strokes. Saitou’s breath warms Kame’s right shoulder but the other man is still dressed and there are _inches_ of space between his hips and Kame’s. Kame’d like to close that distance but Saitou’s whole attitude makes him feel it would be taking a liberty. A moment later the older man circles the head of Kame’s cock and twists his nipple almost painfully and, liberties be damned, Kame grinds his bare ass against Saitou’s pyjama clad groin.

“God!” Kame half turns in Saitou’s arms, dragging the other man closer one hand tangling in his thick hair. _This_ is what he imagined during Saitou’s guest star stint on _Youkai Ningen Bem_ : that lean, taut body pinning him to the bed, his hands curling round Kame’s biceps. They aligned well enough despite Saitou’s height advantage and Kame moaned as the older man’s t-shirt brushed against his nipples. One leg snaked over Saitou’s hip, holding him where Kame _needed_ him. He writhed wantonly against the other man, gratified to learn that Saitou was more interested in the proceedings than he affected to be.

“Please…” Kame scrabbles at the drawstring of Saitou’s pants, not wanting to release the other man but aching for skin to skin contact.

“Wait, wait,” Saitou’s stronger than he looks and Kame’s forced to let him put some distance between them. Enough to take his clothes off, Kame hopes but Saitou just seems to freeze, an almost pained look on his face. Kame props himself up on his elbows, confused. He’s on the point of demanding what the deal is when Saitou straddles his hips, presses a finger to Kame’s lips and orders “Suck.”

Kame’s heart speeds up, drawing the proffered finger into his mouth with a little moan. He hadn’t been sure _this_ would be offered tonight though he’d pocketed a condom and lube, just in case. His jeans had been tossed to a corner of the room though and Kame hoped Saitou had supplies of his own. He was fairly sure that spit for lube was an idea that sounded better than it actually was.

“Saitou…”

“Shhh,” Kame is willing to oblige when Saitou slides down his body and blows lightly on the head of his erection. The older man’s lips slide down on Kame’s cock just as his finger slides into his ass.  It’s been a while for Kame and it hurts a bit but he’s not about to complain when Saitou is treating his cock like it’s his favourite flavour Popsicle.  Without preamble, Saitou hits the sweet spot and Kame’s hips jerk upward with some violence.

Saitou grunts with evident displeasure around Kame’s cock as if it weren’t his own fault. He pins the younger man’s hips with a forearm and repeats the action. Kame’s hands seek Saitou’s hair, incoherently protesting that it’s too much, too soon. His legs are trembling and his vision is going white at the edges and he won’t last for the whole performance if the opening act is this good. Saitou crooks his finger and does something obscene with his tongue and Kame’s body gives up.

There’s a keening noise that he’s shocked to realise is his own voice and his muscles quiver as electricity surges through his nerve endings. It seems to go on forever but when his vision clears and his pounding heart subsides Kame realises he’s on his own. Semen is cooling on his chest and stomach and he can hear water running somewhere. His sated body cooperates enough to let him turn his head toward the bathroom.  

Saitou pauses in the doorway, he’s merely a lean silhouette against the lighted bathroom but his shoulders are slumped in a posture of weariness.  There’s a long moment of awkward silence before he walks over to the bed and abruptly drops a damp hand towel on Kame’s stomach.

“I guess that’s it then?” Kame asks as he cleans himself up. Kame knows he can be a selfish lover on occasion but he’s never left a partner with _nothing_ before. Hell, he’s never had a partner _this_ seemingly disinterested. Saitou reclaims the other side of the bed, his long legs folded under him and his arms wrapped round himself.  Kame reaches over and grazes a cheekbone with the knuckles of his left hand. Saitou flinches, the message as clear as if he’d screamed it. Don’t touch!

“I won’t ask to stay the night.”

 “It would be safer for you than someone seeing you leave tomorrow morning.” There’s a lot more desire to be alone than concern for Kame’s welfare in Saitou’s tone.

“Were you doing me a favour?” A little anger is justified in Kame’s opinion, he isn’t repulsive, Saitou is too old to be this missish and Kame didn’t hold a gun to his head.

“You’ve been flirting with me since the first rehearsal,” Saitou’s matter of fact tone somehow makes Kame feel very small “And you made it clear what you wanted tonight.”

“And you indulge everyone who gives you the eye?” Kame snaps, “Doesn’t that make you a slut?” Kame regrets the low blow before he’s finished speaking. God knows _he_ can’t lay claim to the moral high ground tonight. Saitou doesn’t challenge his hypocrisy but shrugs as though he expected nothing else.

 

“I need the bathroom,” Kame doesn’t but he _does_ need some space to cool off and he isn’t that keen on strolling through the lobby with the scent of sex clinging to him. Getting in the shower feels too intimate even if it isn’t technically Saitou’s shower and he makes do with the sink. It’s sopping wet already and Saitou’s toothbrush and toothpaste have tipped out of their glass, as though hurriedly and carelessly replaced.

He steps out of the bathroom and collides with a warm body. Saitou has evidently recovered his self-possession; he holds Kame against him for a long moment before finger combing his hair and straightening his shirt. When he brushes his lips against Kame’s he tastes of peppermint and eucalyptus.

“Sorry,” he murmurs his hands skimming down Kame’s sides to his hips, “you caught me on a bad day. Next time we’re in the same place at the same time, yes?”

It isn’t fair that Saitou can sound contrite and seductive at the same time. It certainly isn’t fair that his thumbs are tracing distracting little circles above Kame’s hipbones. But Kame can’t quite believe in this turnaround any more than he understood Saitou’s earlier standoffishness.  He feels like he’s in a reconciliation scene in a romantic drama but there’s no director to yell “cut,” here.  He’d like to ask what was so disgusting about him that Saitou avoided his touch and washed away his taste after going down on him. But he only came here for a hook up with a hot guy and he and Saitou are hardly friends.

 “Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Kame steps out of Saitou’s grasp, ignoring his body’s protests. “You’re right though, I should leave before we’re tomorrow’s scandal.”

Saitou grins wryly at that, “I wonder who’d be angrier – the agencies or the fangirls pissed that I’m not Ueda or Taguchi or Akanishi.”

Kame smirks, “The fangirls, definitely.” He walks toward the door but hesitates suddenly “You’re all right, Saitou, really?” He’s not sure why he asks, he somehow already knows the answer will be a lie.

 

 

 


	2. Conversations in Bathrooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another hotel.
> 
> The Peninsula Tokyo and the Sky Room are real. The bathroom and everything else is pure fantasy.

He runs into Saitou in the lobby of a television studio and the entrance to a restaurant. Kame’s on his way to an interview while Saitou has just finished one and walking in while Saitou is leaving, surrounded by a bunch of laughing, chattering _Tenimyu_ graduates. It’s not exactly “same place at the same time” and Kame doesn’t believe that sex is something one person can _owe_ another anyway. Saitou is cheerful enough in the lobby and looks glowingly happy in the restaurant. Kame takes his sense of relief as proof he’s a decent person and gets on with his life.

A few months later, _Dior_ holds an event in the Sky Room at the Peninsula Hotel and they’re both part of the noisy throng of beautiful, stylish people.  The room is a fantasy of crystal, roses and light surrounded by views of Ginza and Tokyo Bay. Romance and glamour are in the air, as palpable as any of _Dior’s_ fragrances.

Assignations honestly aren’t on Kame’s mind but that doesn’t keep him from quietly appreciating Saitou’s form in tight black trousers and simple white shirt. A heavy silver necklace not unlike a dog’s choke chain is loose round his neck, one end trailing over his collarbones. Saitou’s hair is longer and darker which suits him best.  He’s deep in conversation with a slender, serious eyed woman in green, standing close, perforce, in the chattering crush of people. The woman lifts her chin and gestures, the movements altering her posture just enough to set her dress rippling round her thighs and tightening across her breasts.  Saitou steps closer, his shoulder brushing intimately against hers, his expression all interest and attention. Kame silently toasts to Saitou’s success and wanders off to circulate.

Kame wouldn’t admit it to just anyone but he’s not terribly good at mingling and small talk. Saying the right inconsequential things to the right people is part of the business end of show business but there’s no _heart_ in it as far as Kame’s concerned. He’s learned to draw people into doing the talking themselves with listening looks and noises but it’s a performance that drains energy and pleasure instead of feeding them the way singing and acting do.

Kame’s been here before and knows there’s a men’s bathroom outside the reception space, around two corners and off a service corridor. It’s unprepossessing and not handy to the party and, thus, a perfect place for Kame to recharge. On his second foray he’s surprised by Saitou standing at the sinks. Kame jumps a foot, bites his tongue and yelps like a startled puppy, all at the same time.

“We have to stop meeting like this,” he wheezes, sagging against the closed door and glaring at Saitou who turns to the mirror, tactfully giving Kame a moment to pull himself together.

“Strange,” Saitou murmurs, examining his reflection with exaggerated care, “I didn’t think there was anything frightening about my appearance tonight.” Amusement lurks under his affected mournful tone.

“Shut up and move over,” Kame grumbles as he joins the older man at the mirror. “You look gorgeous and you know it. I just didn’t expect anyone to be in here.” He tweaks a strand of hair back into place before a thought occurs to him, “Hey, were you waiting for someone?”

That does surprise Saitou, “Waiting for someone?”

“That woman in green, maybe…I don’t want to intrude if you’re meeting…” Kame’s voice trails off, meeting Saitou’s eyes in the mirror and worrying that he’s given offense as Saitou’s eyebrows threaten to disappear into his hairline. He’s relieved when the other man suddenly chuckles.

“Inoue-San, you mean? No, I’m not meeting her or anyone else,” he glances round the bathroom speculatively. “It wouldn’t have been a bad idea though; it wasn’t easy to have a conversation about bondage in a crowded room.”

“Bondage?” Kame repeats the word sharply, surprised and disappointed, Saitou hadn’t seemed the kiss and tell type. He’s working up to his best withering look when Saitou continues cheerfully.

“Even if it was only a photo shoot concept,”

“Photo shoot concept?” Kame sighs with relief and smacks Saitou’s arm. “Explain yourself properly so I don’t have to sound like an echo!”

“Sorry,” Saitou smiles landing a light pinch on Kame’s bicep that’s far more flirtatious than retaliatory. “Inoue-san designs jewellery and I’m doing a photo shoot for her new collection next week.” He leans a hip against the counter and watches Kame in the mirror. “I’ve never been collared and leashed before but there’s a first time for everything.”

“This is going to sell men’s jewellery?”

“It’s going to sell men’s jewellery to women to give to men,” Saitou explains. “Same principle as using a half-naked woman in a perfume ad, I suppose.”

“You’ve bought perfume for a girl because of a half-naked woman in an ad?”

“I’ve bought lots of things because of half-naked models in ads.” Saitou tucks his hair behind his ears, his chain sliding over his collarbones as he moves.  Kame’s eyes follow the movement and he laughs suddenly.

“What?” Saitou tries to look down at his own neck.

“You were saying you’d never been collared…” Kame reaches across, slides his finger through the ring at the end of the chain and tugs it gently. The visual – silver pulled taut against Saitou’s pale throat makes Kame think the bondage jewellery campaign might be a raging success, especially if Saitou can reproduce the sudden heat in his eyes as he looks at Kame.

“Enjoying it or just getting into the role?” Kame can’t resist crooking his finger, tightening the chain just to the edge of discomfort. Saitou stands up straight, his back arching and chin lifting as though he’s on display. The position might be submissive but the look in his eyes is predatory and Kame’s body is beginning to appreciate the juxtaposition a damn sight too much for propriety in a public place.

He releases Saitou’s chain reluctantly and turns away.  He breathes in deeply and clenches his fists, willing his body under control. Kame’s good work is undone when Saitou’s hands fall lightly on his shoulders and trail teasingly down his arms.

“Kame,” Saitou’s whisper is warm against the younger man’s ear “Come home with me and fuck me.”


End file.
